Til Death
by itsalmostbeth
Summary: Draco and Harry are about to get married, but everything is not what it seems. Tumblr prompt (see inside). Drarry. Warning: Character death.


**A/N: Written for 'DrarryPromptOfTheDay' Tumblr prompt #479.**

**I will put the prompt at the end of this fic but please read the next sentence!**

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH.**

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?"<p>

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. His white suit may have been a little too much, reflecting on it. It was way too late now. The day was upon him.

"..." Draco didn't reply to his mother, instead he tousled his hair a little more. It didn't fall right. He knew the second shower was a stupid mistake.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." His mother chuckled, gathering up her coat and bag.

"What?" Draco spun round to face her.

"It doesn't matter, Draco." Narcissa replied, smiling fondly. "Your father is waiting outside, are you ready?"

Draco's heart thumped against his ribcage, trying to escape its cage. He gulped, turning back to the mirror.

"You look dashing, Draco."

He didn't reply, but instead gazed into his own eyes. Was he ready for this? _Really _ready? Did he say yes out of convention? Just to make Harry happy? Was he really having doubts right now?

It was all too much and his collar felt too tight, his clothes too heavy, his heart too large for his chest. He gulped again, trying to take deep breaths.

Because come on, nobody had really believed that Draco Malfoy – commitment-issues-Draco who once stood up the love of his life four times in a row because he thought the other had wanted them to move in together – would get married at all, let alone to a _man_ and even less likely to _Harry Potter_.

"Your father is _waiting_, Draco." Narcissa pressed. "It will be fine. We've discussed this."

They had. Draco had been seconds from pulling his hair out several times during the run up to this day and Narcissa has frequently found him in a state and lulled him back down to calm reality.

"Okay." Draco croaked, turning on his heel with new-found, if not hesitant, determination.

They met his father outside the room and exchanged glances as a greeting. His father obviously despised Harry and Draco's relationship but Narcissa had put him under some kind of check, because even she didn't like it but her love for her son outweighed any other feelings she may have.

"Ready?" Pansy was there too, even though Draco had tried to stop her from attending his wedding.

"I-" Draco's throat was dry, his palms sweaty. "Yes." He said, catching his mother's eye.

"Let's go."

Pansy and Narcissa slipped through the side door whilst Draco and Lucius waited at the door at the bottom of the aisle. The silence that surrounded them in the seconds leading up to his entrance was deafening.

"Good luck, Draco." Lucius' voice was barely audio but Draco's heart leaped at the admission of acceptance from his father.

"I-" Draco was cut off by the sound of an organ. He had outright rejected Pansy's suggestion of 'Here Comes the Bride' and said some rather cruel things to her in the process, and so the melody he'd walk down the aisle to was something a little more... sophisticated and less sexist.

He took a deep breath as his Father reached reluctantly for his arm. Together they pushed the doors open to reveal a couple dozen beaming faces.

They slowly moved down the aisle, Draco's eyes on the floor. He hated the attention.

They got to the top and Lucius patted his shoulder awkwardly before moving away from him. Draco looked up to see where he was going in the last few steps and grey eyes met green.

If the build up had brought nerves to him then Harry was like a tranquiliser. Draco's worries flew away with the rest of the crowd of people around them.

For most of the time he'd pretend he hated Harry. Throw snarky remarks, sarcasm and cruelty his way. Harry deflected every insult, euphemism and taunt with a flick of his tongue. Maybe that's why Draco had fallen for him in the first place.

"Hello." Harry chuckled, amusement in his eyes. "My beautiful _bride._"

Draco's mouth drew into a tight line, but before he could respond the Priest was talking them into the ceremony.

All too soon came the 'I Do's' and Draco had to keep his eyes locked onto Harry's or he might just run.

"Draco," Harry begun his vows, his voice a quiet murmur. These were private words and they were never a couple who flaunted their affection. "You have, and always will be, a spoilt, whiny little rich brat who is prejudiced, racist and just plain rude."

Draco almost growled, his eyes shining dangerously.

"_But,_" Harry continued, "underneath all of that is a funny, intellegent, passionate and," He coughed, "cute -" Draco's face heated up. "man. And I don't want anybody else by my side. You understand me. You complete me."

Draco's face was stained pink.

"Stupid _Gryffindors_." He grumbled. Only a Gryffindor would turn an insult round into a passionate confession of love. Harry smiled, his eyes soft with adoration, a rare sight in their relationship.

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and handed him a ring which he slipped onto Draco's finger.

"Draco," The Priest prompted.

"Yes." Draco cleared his throat, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not very good at this but..."

Harry beamed at him.

"You save me from myself. And you accept the bad parts of me when noone else does. And I think I'd be dead right now, physically, and emotionally if you hadn't made me, er," He cleared his throat. "Fall in love with you."

Harry's eyes actually started to shine with tears. For Draco to admit something like that, even as a cast off comment, was more than he'd ever wished for.

Draco took the ring from Ron and slid it onto Harry's finger.

"With these vows and rings exchanged, I now pronounce you to be husband and husband. You make kiss the groom." The words from the Priest were unpracticed and awkward.

The room around them were waiting eagerly; Harry and Draco barely ever kissed in front of their friends, they respected boundaries and they liked privacy.

Harry leant in, and so did Draco, but suddenly the room became distant.

"Draco?"

Harry's voice seemed distant and lost, Draco tried harder to hear what Harry was saying but he was being dragged from the ceremony, into another world...

Into real life.

Draco opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. He was disorientated. His dream came back to him in waves and he quickly threw a hand to his mouth to stifle a dry sob.

He'd dreamt of marrying Harry. Again.

He glanced to the empty pillow next to him as his eyes filled with tears. The pillow was still slightly ruffled even though he hadn't touched it in months.

The memory of Harry's scent flitted past his nose. His heart pounded heavily, more than an ache, more than pain, more than grief.

It had been 15 months. Yet he wasn't used to it. Wasn't used to the feeling of being alone. Of having to wake up every day and face a new day, new people, new situations alone.

Tears rolled down his cheeks creating warm streaks in their wake, but he felt numb from the sadness.

He'd screamed for the first three weeks after he'd lost Harry, his mum rushing in to make sure he was okay. He'd pushed everyone away and moved out of his house, buying a one bedroom flat just outside of London. He'd become a complete recluse.

The ministry had a ward on him; if he tried to hurt himself he couldn't. That was his father's doing.

In fact his father was the only one who respected his privacy and let him be. Draco was grateful for that.

He just couldn't look forward into the future when his future was gone. Their dreams of marriage, of living together, of being together; gone. His life source had gone.

Without Harry, there was no Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: ' <strong>**'Draco and Harry are at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Draco wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Harry died years ago.' '**

First time writing character death, first wedding scene. I thought I'd try something new.


End file.
